


Thanosdóttir

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Avengers: Infinity War (Part 1), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Magic, Not Thor compliant, Odin doesn't find Loki, Other, Thanos adopts Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Thanos finds Loki in Jötunheim instead of Odin.





	Thanosdóttir

 

He can hear the cries clearer here, resonating on the frozen landscape as he struggles his way through the snow. The sound is also higher than it had been on his ship while suspended on the Void. His armoured boots crush the ice under them with every step. They would even if he’d try to be delicate about it. He isn’t.

He’s come here alone, chasing a piercing sound that doesn’t seem to leave him in peace, but he’s not worried. There are not many things in the Universe that can stand up to him, and despite being alone and cut off from his children, his armies and his allies, he’s quite confident he’ll find none in this barren, frozen hellhole. That doesn’t mean he’ll drop his guard though.

The Titan makes his way against the wind that freezes his armour as the spikes of what he’s sure, once was a proud city, appear in the horizon. He’s glad for his strong constitution, the wind would cut down a lesser being. After a while he reaches what could have passed as a city in the past, now a broken ruin littered with corpses and fallen debris form the once proud buildings. He looks at the bodies with some curiosity, though he doesn’t stop to examine them in detail, some of them are big, almost as big as him and dark blue, camouflaging with the environment, the others are smaller but with golden armour. Asgardians, his mind supplies as a half remembered piece of knowledge, he’s never truly cared about their realm of self-proclaimed gods. The cries grow even higher, to the point of annoyance and he walks over the carnage rushing his step, going deeper into the city.

He’s not sure what he expected, but what he finds isn’t it. Upon something resembling an altar there is a baby. The child, a new-born girl, is so small it fits in the palm of one of his hands. As soon as he picks it up, the wailing stops, and he can’t help but look in wonder at the creature that called him form the very corners of the Universe. For a moment, the big red eyes of the baby look at him inquisitively, then, she giggles in his hand and the dark blue skin starts to change becoming pinkish purple instead. Her eyes, now a deep green blink at him as tiny fingers close around his thumb.

The Dark Lord of Titan can’t stop the thumping of his heart, she has replicated even the markings on his skin. I all these years, and they’ve been many, he’s secretly longed for this, the one thing he could never have. Someone like him. Even in Titan, his beautiful planet, he’d stick out like a sore thumb, bigger, and darker and smarter, he’d never found his equal among his people and then, hadn’t found it either even in all the vastness in the universe. And now this tiny creature, this baby is offering just that.

As if in a trance, he takes his breastplate off, introducing her through the neck opening of his shirt, laying her against his skin where it’s warm.

 

Balancing the Universe has always been his calling, his duty, and he’s never really expected a reward out of it, but as he walks back to his capsule, armour in hand and cries abated, he can’t help but think that this is it.

He caresses the dark locks, soft and delicate, with one finger and smiles at the sleepy sight he receives.

“Loki” he whispers looking down at the little purple face “I’ll call you Loki.”


End file.
